User talk:BlahBlahBlahLOL
Hi! I'm always open for conversations so ask anything you want. I'm sorry but I don't really have any experience. I thought there were more of us O_o Gosh, if he isn't doing anything then maybe you apply for an administrator? This way you could recruit some people who are good at things like editing. Let me know what you think. Maybe we can work smth out. Oh man, I'm not sure if it's true but while trying to change something on the main 07 ghost page I received a message saying that I'm not allowed to edit the main page...that's kinda unfair. Seems like only admin can do such changes.Hope I'm wrong. Okay, that officially sucks :/ Have you tried sending messages to him? Bet you have. Maybe I'll try. And if it doesn't work, I may send message to the main admin of this site with request. I mean, they shouldn't mind changing the moderator seeing as the present one just doesn't do anything. Man, I feel bad saying all those things about him but it can't be helped :( As for the appearance of the main page,you were right. I checked others and damn, 07 Ghost main page looks like a poor porn star :P Hey, at least you can edit pictures. To be honest, I haven't been around wikia like never so I'm also still learning all new stuff. Sorry for my babbling but I simply enjoy talking with people haha. A.Sz 20:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Agnieszka <--- do I really have to use tildes or what? Sorry for bothering. One question. I just added a picture but it's not the one I wanted, I mean it was supposed to be Ayanami not Jesus! Don't ask how I managed to do that. And now I cannot delete it. I looked for edit button but there is none. Help pls? Main Page I really don't know much about this anime, i just noticed you trying to adopt it, and noticed that the main pages was a mess, I fixed it a little. I usually help organize and find wikis to add to the List of anime wikis on the Anime/Manga Hub. If you need any technical or organizing help let me know.--Sxerks 00:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your adoption request. Good luck with the wiki, and be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) . Hey, thanks for picking up my slack, as you can see i kinda forgot about the site. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 05:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for letting me know! Kate.moon 19:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Background Hi. The 07-Ghost Wiki looks great. I just wanted to suggest that you request HERE for a customized background made by JoePlay. He makes different kinds of background. Whichever you request. I requested for the Pandora Hearts Wiki and it looks awesome now. I just wanted to suggest it to you for the 07-Ghost Wiki :) DSM144 18:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Request for background Hi Blah. I just added the wiki to the approved list, so I'm here to follow up with you. If you have any images that you would prefer me to use in making a new background, please link me to them. In the meantime, I'll be looking around the wiki and the web for some 07 Ghost images. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :That image would be good to use on one side of the background, but I'll need another image for the other side. First, I found a larger version of the image you showed me here. I also found this image that could be used on the other side of the background, using just the characters on the left side of those images, not the whole image of course. Let me know if you would like for me to use those images, and I will. Then I'll show you what it would look like before uploading it. One more question - I will be putting a gradient (fade) on the edges of the background images, so what color do you want the background to be? I can keep the blue color the wiki currently has, or I can use black or dark gray to better match the images. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I made a preview using a black background. Take a look here. If you'd rather keep the blue background color, just say so. I can easily change it to fade to blue. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 14:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Done! I'm glad you like it. ':) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Random settings Hi, you can click here to change some setting of the wiki, if you want. DSM144 19:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Also paste: body { background-attachment: fixed; } If you don't want the background image to move. You can do it here. DSM144 19:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was wondering from which episode in the anime did you get the picture of Mikhail while he was in possession of Teito's body. :) This one http://images.wikia.com/07ghost/images/9/9b/Mikhail00.png I don't remember seeing it and I'm already past the episode where the eye of Mikhail was taken away by Hyuuga so I'm really curious. I hope you could tell me :) 15:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Hi, it's me again with a suggestion to put Twitter on the main page. It would get us more contributions on the wiki, maybe? You could post this below on the wiki main page. Then we can request the wiki to tweet about 07-Ghost Wiki. Also, I saw that we already have a Twitter button for the page. But Maybe a twitter box would be good too. Favour Hi, I wanted to ask you if you could make the same thing you had on the main page. The pictures which had characters, manga, episodes, etc written on them, for my Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi wikia. I would be really grateful. DSM144 19:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) sups yo, i'm zangetsukakashi, toriko wiki's admin,, i just came to say hi,,, i was obsessed with 7ghost last year so i made a scan collection and thought i had to share it with ya since u're also obsessed with 7ghost. anyway, i hope u like it,, it's not a spam i swear,,,, i hope u find some cool pics in it and some new stuff... "Douzo": http://www.fileserve.com/file/p9Cdafs, --Zangetsukakashi 21:59, June 11, 2011 (UT ohh no way, i uploaded 300mb,,,,,lolz.. it's ok, np.. if u download any other program later, u have the scans ready(NOT chapter scans btw). have fun--Zangetsukakashi 14:39, June 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks--Zangetsukakashi 17:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) edits i wanted to ask something,, is it ok if i add pages for each chapter without summaries,, (just the page and the infobox??) or should i wait until each chapter gets the summaries?? --Zangetsukakashi 23:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ?? sorry, i didn't really understand what u said about the extras, my bad--Zangetsukakashi 16:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ohh ok, i see now,, thanks,,--Zangetsukakashi 17:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) btw, i don't know if i'm right, but i think the "old man's" voice actor is the same as "miroku's",,, (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitsuo_Senda),,,,..... i pay close attention with voice actors and i have this feeling it's the same guy,,... lolz, i know it's not something to rely on but do u know of any place that can confirm voice actors apart from Myanimelist and AniDB???--Zangetsukakashi 19:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) i'll add all the 70 chapters tomorrow after my exam,,,,, thanks for everything, cya--Zangetsukakashi 21:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) temp btw, can u tell me how u edit templates?? i wanna edit some stuff at my wiki and i still don't know how.. i don't have any idea on how to open them,,,,,,,,,,,--Zangetsukakashi 13:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) new wow thanks a loooot for that first tutorial,,, i'll take my time to read it,, but i have one more question if u don't mind pls: say for example my wiki's mainpage, is all made into templates that some users added, and i want to edit it myself but i don't know even how or where to edit it from,,and whenever i click "edit" on the mainpage, all that's shown are the titles inside parenthesis,,, what should i do?--Zangetsukakashi 22:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Toriko_Wiki,, here it is,,..--Zangetsukakashi 13:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ohh thanks a lot,,,,, now i can edit the mainpage at ease,,, and really really thanks for all those tutorials, i'll be an expert now, lolz--Zangetsukakashi 14:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) btw, i wanted to know ur opinion of how the toriko wiki looks, if u don't mind pls --Zangetsukakashi 20:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for telling me--Zangetsukakashi 11:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) yo if u wanna change all the kapitels name under the pic to the name itself instead of (chapter #/name) i can help... r u planning to do that???--Zangetsukakashi 21:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help. If you don't mind, please help me to make some summary for 07-ghost chapters. (Sorry, i'm very lacking in english) I need to link raggs requiem photo and the page for raggs requiem , thank you sorry oops... didn't read here since ages.. i'm truly sorry. hmm,,,,, i don't read the chapters actually,, but i'll think of som'n to do about it.--Zangetsukakashi 11:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello. Regarding the 'Drama CD Listing' page, I have removed an excessive column from the table. Some codings are appearing on the same line but the main article seems fine to me. Should I undo the change? BlackHawks 17:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) BlackHawks Oh, I see! Okay, thanks! Yes, I will try to find a clearing picture for the 'Day of Retribution'! BlackHawks 17:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) BlackHawks Hi. Trying to know the storyline better... Hello. I am a new member, and I just wanted to be friends with you. I also want to know a lot about 07-ghost, but recently I could not see much of the story. I stopped at episode 71, and I want to know what became of Frau. Do you know if he is all right? I just saw that Frau was not mentioned in episode 74 here. I heard that episode 75 came out, but I did not Frau mentioned anywhere. I am so worried about him. I thought Frau and Teito were good partners. I was hoping that they win the race, but unfortunatly they didn't. Anyways do you believe that Teito could be Eve? I think Ouka resembles Eve the most, but Teito is considered as the "light" to many people that I am starting to believe that Teito might be Eve. Also who is yukikaze? I actually haven't seen the DVD so I do not know how gentle was Ayanami. So...by any chance do you possess pictures of Ayanami being gentle or something? 07-ghost is giving me life now. Before, nothing was really fun and interesting..and 07-ghost give me thrills and excitement. I hope we can be friends even though our age may vary. I am also female, so we do have something in common. I hope I get to know more about the characters such as Frau, Teito, and Ayanami. Thank you for reading. if you liked me to be baned here on your wikky fine! as if that i care i just got interested on your page so i played with it !!! happy? satisfied?? well then do as you please!!! May I know what cause you to lose interest in 07-Ghost suddenly? It's beyond me to understand the reasons behind your declaration, as you used to like the series or appreciate Ayanami so much. Is there something wrong with the recent chapters? Thanks. Funny that I'd come on the same time you decide to become less active. I was never very dedicated here in the first place, haha. Thanks for taking it off my hands though, you seem to have done a nice job here in my absence. I'd like to say I could help out, but I have to do other things now. Mostly just here to say, good job, good luck, and thank you. -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor''']]-(Talk)- 05:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 10:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am surprise to hear that you are not going to be active anymore. But sometimes taking the time off of an Anime is not always a bad thing. I do wish you luck in your future endeavours. Anyway, I have just returned from a long vacation so I will try my best to keep the pages update. By the way, there is an irrelevant '07 ghost - the darkness recites within a pure struggling heart' page to be deleted. BlackHawks 08:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) About frau, castor, and labrador excuse me, I want to ask something about Frau, Castor, and Labrador. whether they had been dead? sorry if i ask you this, because I have not followed the story from the manga. Thanks. Ellen_siren 20:31, 03 January, 2012 (GMT) oh so, thanks for the reply. Ellen_siren 21:08, 03 January, 2012 (GMT) HI hi! i am shrig and thank u for sending a message!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shrig 13:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) About the present King of Barsburg When you have time, would you please combine the page King of Barsburg and Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg? Thank you :) 04:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Drama CD Listing There're at least three types ("初回限定版", "アニメイト限定版", "通常版") of DVDs for each Kapitel so it can be confusing for those who can't read kanji. The images you have recently added for the mini-dramas are mistaken. After you've opened http://07-ghost.net/cddvd.html, look for the covers of the DVDs whose title has the words "アニメイト限定版". The thirteen mini-dramas can be found only in these special edition DVDs. Alternatively, you can look for the DVDs whose prices are the highest. For example, for Kapitel 13, there are 3 types of DVDs, and one of them is the most expensive (¥7455), it is also the mini-drama-included version. It has Frau and Teito Klein on its cover. For the DVD which includes a mini-drama featuring Shuri and Hakuren, the correct image for that DVD should be the one with Hakuren on it, instead of the one with Hyuuga and Konatsu. Same logic for the rest of the DVDs. Your IP adress changes everytime you make an edit, so if I leave a message on your talk page you might not get it, so I'll just thank you here. Thanks for the help, and I've changed the pictures to the right ones. BlahBlahBlahLOL 21:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Recent updates about Mikage Celestine and the Oaks Hello. I've realized that there's a recent update about Mikage. He is put under the category Oak Family. Because Mikage's surname is not Oak at all, I really do not think it is correct to put him under the Oak Family with Lance. Please kindly see this page (http://07ghost.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Oak_Family), would you delete his name there? Also, on Mikage's info page (http://07ghost.wikia.com/wiki/Mikage_Celestine), the category called Oak Family was added. I think it will be better to change Oak Family into Celestine Family on that page, for correctness' sake. Would you mind changing it? Thanks a lot. 13:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) . Thanks again for your help. I've fixed the category mistakes, and spoken to the user who made them. BlahBlahBlahLOL 21:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Where to read 07-Ghost? Hi!! Could I ask you a question? Where do you read 07 Ghosts manga? =) Aqua Streak 02:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC) How to show a category on a character's page? I'm trying to add two new subcategories, but they're not showing up on the Characters page. Please help.Ao to Midori 06:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 82 Hi! You can blot out the speech bubbles if you want to, I don'y mind a bit. But could you tell me how to do it, so next time I won't be a 'party-pooper' =D Thank you. I found out how to do it thanks to your help. =) Hi! Just finished chapter 82. Could you help me do some corrections if any and finish it up? I'm really blur at this. :P Thank you! =) Aqua Streak 14:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hellow and Translations ^^ hellow~~ thanks for the welcome ^^, it was just a minimal change, so no need to thank but i was thinking about translating the bigger pages into german? i don't know if someones interested in that greets phat awwww.. that's okay - i'm actually german, so i won't have any problems with the translation ^^ just to ask: what do you think? should i translate the page (when i have time) on the english-page itself? means with a link to jump down? or should i make pages in german versions and link both pages together? phat great c: i work besides on my masters degree, but well, i need something to relax and that would be a nice realxing thing to do ^^ phat I'm trying to add a photo, but it's not showing up on the page. What should I do? Yami no Sekai 05:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking of changing the featured article. Can I do that? Yami no Sekai 05:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I was thinking of replacing it with one of the less viewed articles, so that visitors to the wiki will know, or recall, something about the 07-Ghost universe that could possibly escape some fans' notice. Like say, one of the articles from the Flora category or the Creatures category on the home page? And I posted another question as well, maybe you didn't see it: I've been trying to add a photo but it won't show up on the page. What should I do? Cos what I've been doing is copying and pasting images from 07-Ghost manga on a manga website, but that doesn't seem to work. Yami no Sekai 17:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your reply. Back to my first question, how do I change the featured article? Personal views on some of the characters Sorry, the previous post is mine, I forgot to sign itYami no Sekai 05:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your help! :) If I may ask, what got you into 07-Ghost? What do you like most about the series? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, it's just that I like to connect with fellow fans of the series as much as possible. Yami no Sekai 13:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) This might sound a bit strange to you, but I actually got into 07-Ghost because of the loads of bishounen characters, heh. :p I saw advertisements for it on Animax and started watching it online after I saw that the series has a huge amount of bishies. Of course, the story, the music, the relationships between the characters, how they overcome the obstacles they face, the action, and the funny and tragic moments also hooked me on 07-Ghost, but I have to admit that when it comes to watching anime and reading manga, I'm more likely to become and remain a fan if there's at least one bishie character in the series. I know that makes me sound shallow, but a girl's allowed to have her pleasures, right? XD You dislike Teito? :o Well, everyone has different opinions, I guess. Personally, he's one of my favourite characters; I think he's really cute, and his determination to achieve his goals really makes me admire him. I mean, even after years of abuse in the military, and having suffered losing his best friend (I honestly cried the first time I saw Mikage die) as well as his father, uncle and bodyguards, who were more like friends than servants, he still has the courage to pick himself up and keep going. I know some fans say Teito is kind of wimpy because of how emotional he was after Mikage died, but honestly, if I had a friend who was like a brother to me and he died, I'd be falling to pieces too. I mean, you would too, wouldn't you? That said, to me, even Teito isn't as likeable as Mikhail. He's so badass yet so adorable at the same time. XD I just love how he can be gushing about how cute Teito is one moment and bullying the Ghosts the next. I mean , did you see episode 10 of the anime? Or chapter 8 of the manga? How can anyone not love him? And have you seen official art of him? I practically have a nosebleed every time I see offical art of Mikhail. His poses can be quite...seductive. I'm so weird, having a crush on a fictional character, but I can't help it! *embarrassed smile* Wah, my post is very long, I should stop here O_O I hope to hear back from you soon :) Yeah, I LOVE Mikhail's gorgeous red eyes! Ichihara-sensei's style is undoubtedly beautiful, I completely agree with you on that. If I may point something out, it's Ichihara-sensei who does the drawing, not Amemiya-sensei. Amemiya-sensei only does the story. Sorry, I know I sound like an insufferable know-it-all >.< Yeah, I also feel like Teito might be a little too 'Mary-Sue-ish' in the sense that he's so powerful to the point that it's almost ridiculous, but 07-Ghost can be defined as a shounen series after all (different websites list 07-Ghost under different genres, I've always found this a bit strange) and many shounen series do tend to have a ridiculously strong leading male protagonist. And the mangakas do balance him out by giving him emotional struggles and difficulties every now and then in his interpersonal relationships. By the way, may I ask what are your theories on Randkalt and Ea's identities? Who do you think their current reincarnations might be? I'm hoping that Karu is Ea, but of course that remains to be seen... Yami no Sekai 14:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I thought Karu was more likely to be a villain at first, but now I'm more inclined to think he's one of the good guys too. And yeah, I've also been thinking about the fact that his face is mostly covered by bandages, and the fact that the current, fake Katsuragi mutilated the original Katsuragi's face. There has to be a connection somehow. Aargh, there's so much suspense, and still quite a few mysteries left to solve. But I guess that's what makes Amemiya-sensei and Ichihara-sensei such brilliant mangakas, every chapter they release makes us impatient to read the next. By the way, who's your utmost favourite character? I know you said you like the Black Hawks, but which of them do you like more than the others? And which Black Hawk do you think is the most attractive? Personally, my favourite Black Hawk is Konatsu. Whoops, sorry, the previous post is mine, I forgot to sign >.< Yami no Sekai 07:39, April 9, 2012 (UTC) My least favourite character would have to be Hyuuga. No offence if you like him, but I find his personality very annoying and too over the top. I get that he's supposed to provide some needed comic relief and act as a foil to Ayanami because of their very different personalities, and I couldn't help but laugh when he got distracted by a bird, of all things, in one of the earlier manga chapters (I forget which one, exactly) but I still don't like him as a character. Also, please don't be angry at me for saying this, but I don't like Ayanami either. As you said, he does have many redeeming qualities, and is significantly more honourable than most other anime villains (I completely agree with you on that, many other anime villians I have come across only care about their own goals and couldn't care less about having moral values). And I also feel sorry for him for his loss of Yukikaze, and I also appreciate the fact that he genuinely cares for his subordinates. But I still don't think that in any way excuses his cruelty towards Teito and Mikage. Did he HAVE to kill Mikage, who was all of 15 or 16 and had a bright future ahead of him?? Did he HAVE to subject Teito to a great deal of physical and emotional abuse, and try to turn Teito against his friends by wiping his memories?? What has Teito ever done, and what did Mikage ever do, to warrant such cruelty? And there's also the fact that he ruthlessly killed Marshal Wakaba Oak. I've never liked Marshal Oak either, but Ayanami could at least have spared some thought for the fact that Marshal Oak was the father of a teenage boy. A bratty, spoiled rotten teenage boy, admittedly, but still a teenage boy, who will now have to cope without his father, whom he loved dearly. But as the saying goes, different strokes for different folks, and I respect your opinion as long as you respect mine. I hope I haven't offended or angered you in any way. My favourite character is undoubtedly Mikhail. He's so cute and childlike, and I love how he dotes on his master, yet also knows when and how to take charge of a dire situation. I wish he had more screentime. Then, of course, there's also the fact that he's one of the only two archangels seen so far in the series; this makes me even more eager to know more about him-I think it's very possible that he knows things even the Ghosts don't. Well, I have to go now, it's almost 2 AM right now where I am, as I'm wriitng this O_O Hope to hear back from you soon! Yami no Sekai 17:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) You say that my favourite characters are your least favourite characters, does that mean you dislike Mikhail then? :o Sorry, I'm just trying to clarify what you said :) As for my favourite bishop, I don't really have one, although all of them are quite likeable. That said, though, I like Frau's interactions with Teito. I know some fans would like to see them as a couple (07-Ghost seems to be quite a magnet for BL fangirls, whether the mangakas intended for it to be that way or not) but personally, I feel that their relationship is a little hard to define. I wouldn't describe them as being romantically attracted to each other, but I also think that describing them as like father and son, or like older brother and little brother, or as teacher and student, or even simply as very caring and loyal friends, wouldn't be quite sufficient, as in, maybe there is no one definition that would completely and accurately summarize their relationship. I hope I haven't offended you in any way, this is just my personal opinion. What about you? What are your thoughts on Frau and Teito's relationship? Sorry, I keep forgetting to sign my posts!! >.< The previous one is mine. Yami no Sekai 11:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I see. Hey, someone left a couple of messages on my talk page that look like spam. :/ Should I do something? Yami no Sekai 06:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Someone left a couple of messages that looked like spam on my profile and my talk page. I already deleted them, but is there a way to prevent this sort of thing happening? That person apparently was anonymous. Yami no Sekai 07:54, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I must say that I'm pleasantly surprised, I thought it would be impossible to track him/her down, because he/she was anonymous. I'm grateful for your help in handling that annoying person. I know it's impossible for everyone on the Internet to be pleasant, but I was still quite ticked off. I'm still concerned about something, though. You said you've banned the pest for three months, but in the event he/she harasses me again after three months have passed, do I simply just report it to you again? Because I was hoping that there is a way to permanently keep him/her out. I am a very private person and after I saw that he/she had spammed my profile and talk page, it honestly felt like nothing short of a personal attack. So I hope a more permanent method of resolving this issue is available. The previous post is mine too... sorry, I know this is becoming a routine these days >.< Yami no Sekai 04:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Apology Sorry for troubling you. I was having trouble with my computer when it turned against me. Who knew my computer's very sensitive.. Again, very sorry. =( Aqua Streak 08:23, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate it! :) By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you like Karu? I know you said you now think he's more likely to be on the good side, but do you like him personally, as a character? Yami no Sekai 04:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'd like to add two new categories on the main page, Music and Clothing. Articles about music from the anime, such as 'Aka no Kakera', can be added to Music, and I could create new pages about the clothing the bishops wear, the military uniform, etc., and add them to Clothing. But I would be grateful if you can help me, because I don't how to edit the main page. Thanks! Yami no Sekai 06:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Why not create pages titled Church Wear, Military Uniform, etc., and then on the pages themselves, divide the items into sections under different headings? For example, under Military Uniform, there could be different sections titled Students' Uniforms, and Chief of Staff's Uniform, because if I'm not mistaken, Ayanami's uniform is somewhat different from the uniforms that Teito, Shuri and Mikage have worn. And Church Wear could be divided into the nuns' clothing, the bishops' clothing, and the archbishop's clothing. What do you think? Digressing, I've also been meaning to ask you what your feelings towards Karu, as a character, are. I know you said you now think he's more likely to be on the good side, but do you like him as a character? Yami no Sekai 03:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm confused. What do you mean by the Denizens page? I don't understand. And I don't understand the rest of what you said either. Link to the main article? How do you mean? Could you elaborate? I share your opinion of Karu. I would also like to wait until we know more about him, and until then, I'll reserve judgement on him. There's something that bothers me about him though. He was very emotionally abusive towards Teito when Teito was a battle sklave, and I've been wondering if he (Karu) behaved like this simply because he is just that cruel and malicious, or if he did it because if he hadn't behaved that way, he himself would be suspected of being more than he appears to be, and because he knew it was the only way to keep Teito where he was for his (Teito's) own safety, even though it also meant Teito would have to continue suffering abuse and discrimination for some more years. There's also the fact that he informed Kurena of Teito's whereabouts; he could just as easily have told her to mind her own business and get on with her work. This is one of the reasons why I now think he's more likely to be on the side of good, though of course, we shall have just have to wait and see. I have no doubt that the mangakas have more tricks up their sleeves to surprise us. Yami no Sekai 04:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) That's an interesting idea. I agree. I love complex characters too. Personally, I would love it if Karu turned out to be Ea after all, and thus be on the side of good, but have a notable character flaw. I mean, if you think about it, all the other Ghosts are/were eccentric in different ways. Frau reads porn and flirts with almost any pretty woman he sees, Castor makes dolls and had a mother complex when he was human, Labrador talks to plant life and is hinted to secretly to be a sadist (I'm sure you've also noticed that he apparently enjoys watching Castor beat Frau up), Lance was superstitious and read horoscopes, the previous Zehel, Guido, has been mentioned to have had a short temper, and even Fea Kreuz, who was easily the sanest out of all of them, displayed behaviour that could be considered a little odd at times (I mean, seriously? Eating something that would have caused him food poisoning just to make Teito happy? He could just as easily have taught Teito that it was poisonous. And if he had eaten it and fallen ill as a result, Teito would have been very upset.) So I would love it if Karu turned out to be Ea, but maybe has a tendency to be emotionally abusive, especially if it's for the greater good. I think your idea about Clothing is fine. But what about Music? You didn't say anything about Music. I really want both Clothing and Music to be seen on the home page, alongside Creatures, Flora and all the others :( Yami no Sekai 07:17, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm confused. I went to the District 1: Denizens page, and it already lists all the different types of military uniforms. If we put a main article link to Military Uniforms, that would defeat the purpose of there being a Clothing page that describes military uniforms. I suggested a Clothing category in the first place for the purpose of more clearly presenting the different types of military uniforms. But since the Denizens page already has that... I'm very confused! :( And I'm not suggesting pages, I mean I want Music and Clothing added as two new categories on the home page, alongside the eight that are already seen there. Oh, wait, do you mean that we should create the Church Wear and Military Uniforms pages, then add them to the Clothing category? Is that what you mean? Do you intend to accept my suggestion, and add Music and Clothing as two new categories on the home page? Sorry, I'm trying to understand. Yami no Sekai 07:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I would like to ask if I can delete a page. Can I do that, or is it something only the admins can do? Yami no Sekai 12:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The page I want deleted is 'Ouka's Attendants'. I want to create three separate pages for Ouka's attendants. You can leave that to me, but please help me delete 'Ouka's Attendants' first. Thanks. Back on the topic of Karu, I agree with what you've said. Actually, if you think about it, all the other Ghosts who have been revealed so far have been shown to be rather eccentric. I mean, Frau reads porn, Castor makes dolls and had a mother complex when he was human, Lance was superstitious, and Labrador talks to plant life and is hinted to be a sadist (I'm sure you've also noticed that he enjoys watching Castor beat Frau up). So I wouldn't be very surprised if Karu did turn out to be Ea, and thus on the side of good, but maybe has a mean streak in him or tends to be emotionally manipulative. Yami no Sekai 03:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I just wanted to leave a reminder to you that I would like to have the 'Ouka's Attendant' page deleted. Thanks. Yami no Sekai 08:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping me delete the 'Ouka's Attendants' page. I've already created three separate pages for Ouka's attendants. By the way, for two of them, Ohruri and Kikune, I wanted to add details about their personalities like I did with Gyokuran, and I remember that one of them (Ohruri and Kikune) can be distinguished from the other two by being the quietest of the trio, while the third member's personality is in between the other two's, but I can't remember which (of Ohruri and Kikune) is which, and I'm having trouble finding the exact manga chapter where they first appear. Please help me? Thanks. Yami no Sekai 05:42, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hallo, I just wanted to bring your attention to one of the pages in the 'Nameless Characters' section, the 'Wade and Kyle' page. Since these two characters are, well, not nameless, I think they shouldn't be in the 'Nameless Characters' section. Thanks. Yami no Sekai 06:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I didn't notice that before, I always thought only admins could remove an article from a category. Thanks for the clarification. Yami no Sekai 03:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Toriko Wiki; Request Hey there... How's it going. I wanted to request som'n which i think may be a bit of an over-board request. U see, i looked everywhere in search for a nice template for the episode listing.. On our wiki, it's just random http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Episodes... The one u made here is the best outta all wikis... for real... so, my request is,, is there a way u can make a template for my wiki... ? i mean, it's up to u of course,,, and it's a hell lotta trouble, considering u just came back to wiki editing and 07ghost not long ago. IF u agree,, tell me pls, as there r some stuff we need in the template as a starter... lolz, hehe,,, a beggar and a chooser.. my bad,, i hope it doesn't come off that way. it's also been a long time since i helped here... and i asked ya for lotsa favors before,,, so,, it's ok with me if u refuse. :) --Zangetsukakashi 11:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Guido I want to ask. according to you, whether it's real or fake? thanks ^^ Ellen_siren 09:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC)